A Valentine's Day To Remember
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Valentine's day has rolled around- but Jack still hasn't told Yusei how he feels about him! Will he get a chance, or will he lose Yusei to Akiza, who also wants the duelist's heart? And what about Carly? Part humor? And romance! KingCrabShipping.  Yaoi.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY (fourth time today on FF -.-')!**

**Here's that KingCrabShipping that I promised! Well- I didn't promise, but I said I might. I hope everyone's day went well, and I bring you- A Valentine's Day To Remember!**

**I do not own Yugioh 5Ds! (And if you want to, check out my other (Faithshipping) oneshot, Hold On posted today).**

**WARNING: Yaoi. Yep, it gets its own warning.**

* * *

><p>"Valentine's Day... Valentine's Day... Ahh! What do I get him for Valentine's Day?" A blond teenager growled as he paced the floor. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth he went, trying to come up with an idea for a Valentine's Day gift. Jack Atlas, said teen, pounded his fists on the wall, unable to come up with something.<p>

"What's wrong?" His ginger haired friend, Crow, asked Jack.

"I... I can't come up with a Valentine's Day gift for... _someone_," Jack answered.

Crow smirked. "Well, who's this _someone?_" Jack just glared at the ginger. "Hmm... let me guess. Carly?"

"No," Jack answered, blushing slightly. "She's _just a friend._"

"Fine," Crow replied, still smirking. "Um... Mina?"

"No."

"Akiza?"

"No _way!_"

"Uh..." Crow was out of options. "Then _who?"_

Reluctantly, Jack answered his friend. "... Yusei."

Crow started at Jack in surprise for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, so what have you come up with so far?"

"No crude remarks about my life interest?" Jack muttered, while Crow answered with a shake of his head. Jack sighed. "I can't come up with something... _original_. Flowers and chocolates are _way_ too overused... but... what else _is_ there to get someone on Valentine's Day?"

"Hmmm," Crow answered. "Well, what do you think that Yusei might like?" Both thought for a moment, coming up with nothing. "Well, this _is_ more difficult that I thought it would be! Maybe... you could-"

"Hey Jack, hey Crow!"

Both were silent as Yusei walked in. They were both just staring at Yusei, and Yusei just remained silent too.

"Well," Yusei said at last. "Does anyone know why Akiza and Carly sent an invite for us all to go out to dinner with them tomorrow?"

"Maybe because tomorrow's Valentine's Day?" Crow asked.

Yusei's face paled. "Oh... yeah, right." He quietly left the room.

"Akiza and Carly _what?_" Jack gasped, his face turning red.

"Hey, calm down Jack," Crow said, surprised at Jack's sudden rage. "You just have to show Yusei that you like him more than Akiza does before... dinnertime tomorrow. What's the rush? You just need to come up with some sort of nice idea before dinner, and some excuse for not going to dinner with them. It'll be okay, don't worry."

"Right," Jack muttered, crossing his arms. "Thing will just go smoothly, and I'll come up with an idea before dinner tomorrow." Crow smiled and nodded. Jack just growled at him. "Crow, _anything_ and _everything_ could go wrong! What if... what if he _likes_ Akiza? What _then?_ What if the thinks that... he could get _really_ mad at me, thinking that it's a prank! What about that? Then he'll hate me! I just _know _it!"

Jack stormed out of the room before Crow could reply, leaving Crow just standing there with his mouth open.

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day, but Jack still had <em>no<em> ideas what to do for Yusei. Regretfully, he had to answer that he, Yusei and Crow _would_ go out to dinner with Akiza, Carly and their friend. No one knew who their _friend_ was, but the girls were probably trying to find Crow a girlfriend.

"So, is everyone ready?" Yusei asked. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue undershirt.

"Yes," Jack sighed. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black undershirt.

"Maybe," Crow grumbled. He was wearing a black tuxedo with an orange undershirt. He didn't _want_ to wear a tuxedo, but he was being forced to.

The three teens drove their duel runners over to the restaurant where they would be meeting the girls.

"Hey!" Akiza called, waving her hand to show where the girls were. She was wearing a red dress that was cut low at the top, and went down to right above her knees. Carly, who stood next to her, wore a dark blue dress, cut much higher than Akiza's, and her dress went down to past her knees. Their friend had blonde hair and light blue eyes, and she wore a pale green dress, cut at the top like Carly's dress, and went down to her knees. All three girls were smiling and waving for the boys to come over. After parking their duel runners, they went into the restaurant with the girls and got a big table for the six of them. Jack sat at one end, Yusei sat across from him, Carly sat next to Jack, Carly's friend sat next to her, Akiza sat next to Yusei, and Crow sat next to Akiza, across from their friend.

"This is Haruki Mitsiti," Akiza explained. "She goes to Duel Academy with us." Akiza winked at Crow, who was sitting across from Haruki, who blushed madly.

"So, why'd you want us to come out to dinner with you three?" Jack asked bluntly.

"It's _Valentine's Day,_ silly! Why _wouldn't_ we ask you three to come out to dinner with us?" Carly laughed, trying to seem confident despite her cherry red face.

After a little while more, each had ordered their food, and the waiters had brought it to them. Everyone was silent as they ate.

"So everyone," Akiza said, trying to break the silence. "How's your day going so far?"

There was another awkward silence before Yusei spoke up with a one word sentence. "Good."

"M-me too," Carly stuttered, looking over at Jack. "What about you Jack?"

"Fine, I guess," Jack murmured, uncomfortable under her constant gaze.

"Well, can we start _some_ sort of conversation?" Haruki gasped, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group again. "I mean come _on!_ You're all friends here, and I want to be your friend too, so we should at least talk _some!_" Haruki slammed her hands down on the table to make a point, but the only point that she seemed to make was spilling her drink, which spilled all over her dress, and bumping into a waiter, who accidentally flung a bowl of pasta in her face. Tears came to her eyes at once, and she turned around and whisked herself out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Crow called, running after the crying girl, telling the others that he would handle it and not to follow him.

"So..." The silence had returned. But Jack was trying to break it.

"Yusei," Akiza instantly said, giving a slight glare at Jack for a reason that didn't know or understand. "I have something to tell you."

"So do I!" Jack declared. "I have something to say too!"

"To _who?_" Akiza asked.

"Me?" Carly asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head, with slight pity for the teenage girl "No, I have something to say to Yusei."

"M-me?" Yusei asked, surprised.

"Well, _I_ have something to say _first_," Akiza replied, giving Jack a glare.

_Ooh, she knows that I have something to say that could ruin what she has to say. She wants to play though_, Jack thought, glaring at the red haired girl.

Both took a deep breath and shouted, "Yusei, I love you!" And then, after realizing that they both said the _same_ thing, Jack and Akiza glared at each other a moment before Akiza spoke up.

"Wait Jack, you're _gay?_" Akiza asked. _That_ hit Jack harder than he was expecting it to.

"So?" He growled at her. "Do you have a _problem_ with that? Or do I have to _pretend_ that I'm not, and lie to everyone and to _myself,_ too? Huh?"

Akiza looked really shocked, tears were in Carly's eyes since she was in love with a gay guy, and Yusei just started at both Akiza and Jack, shocked since they had both said the _same_ thing to him.

"No," Akiza said at last. "Unless he's trying to steal away my _straight_ boyfriend."

_Oh _no_ she didn't! How does _she_ know? What, she thinks that she's always right? Well, I think we'll let _Yusei_ show us who's right!_ Jack turned to Yusei. "So Yusei, to put this bluntly, who to you _like_ like- _me_ or Akiza?"

"You're asking him if he's _gay_ or not?" Akiza asked. "That's just... _weird!_"

Jack ignored Akiza and continued to watch Yusei. "So?"

"I... I was hoping that I wouldn't have to quite say this in front of _everyone_, but... Akiza, I wish things were different between us..." Yusei turned to Jack. "And Jack, I was _wanting_ to say this later when we could be... _alone_. But... I... I _like_ you- a lot."

_Yes!_ "And I like you too, Yusei," Jack said back. Then he gathered up all of his courage and continued, "Yusei... I _love_ you."

Akiza gasped, Carly turned and raced from the building, and people from other tables turned and just stared at them.

"Jack, people are staring at us," Yusei murmured, his face turning scarlet.

Jack stood up and walked over to Yusei's side of the table. He pulled Yusei up, and kissed him. There were some _awws_ from the crowd, and Yusei looked a little shocked after a moment, but he relaxed the next moment and kissed Jack back.

"I love you too," Yusei whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Please leave your comments! No flames, though, about 'you shouldn't write yaoi cause it isn't normal' or 'yaoi sucks' or anything. I don't want to hear it.<strong>

**Have a great day, and please review!**


End file.
